


Far and Near

by wynnebat



Series: Stetopher Birthdays [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, OT3, POV Stiles Stilinski, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "You're a were-octopus," Chris murmurs, pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips at his lazily outraged expression."I'm not," Stiles says. "Peter, tell him.""You're a were-puppy if anything," Peter drawls. He trails a hand along Stiles' side, down from his shoulder until it rests contentedly against his ass. "Cuddly and sweet."Stiles wouldn't mind if Peter's touch would grow into a nice grope instead, but he has some honor to defend. "I'm denying birthday sex to both of you."





	Far and Near

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, anon! <3

The movie is playing in the background, but Stiles hasn't been able to focus on it for half an hour. He's too busy laying contentedly between his partners, naked but too tired to do more than curl close. Peter stopped complaining about the quality of the hotel's sheets an hour ago, but whenever Stiles looks over at him, he can almost see the lingering thoughts in his eyes. It's fucking adorable. He wonders if between sightseeing and meeting Stiles' Polish relatives again tomorrow, Peter will slip away to buy something more to his style. They'll be here for another week, after all.

When Chris shifts a bit, reaching back to scratch his neck, Stiles takes the opportunity to pull his other partner even closer to himself. Chris huffs in a moment of drama, but consents to be pulled in, kissing Stiles lightly while Peter stays warm and solid on Stiles' other side.

"You're a were-octopus," Chris murmurs, pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips at his lazily outraged expression.

"I'm not," Stiles says. "Peter, tell him."

"You're a were-puppy if anything," Peter drawls. He trails a hand along Stiles' side, down from his shoulder until it rests contentedly against his ass. "Cuddly and sweet."

Stiles wouldn't mind if Peter's touch would grow into a nice grope instead, but he has some honor to defend. "I'm denying birthday sex to both of you."

Just some honor, because he's too exhausted to have any proper honor. It had died a slow death sometime after getting off the plane, meeting a dozen people whose degree of relation he'd need a family tree to understand, and the birthday dinner, during which the family had unsubtly let on that they knew Peter was a werewolf and that they weren't unfamiliar with Argents. After some explanations—the gist of it being it's Beacon Hills—they'd been accepted. Stiles kind of loves all of them already. Still, he's been looking forward to this all day. It's one thing to meet his distant family members for the first time—an amazing thing, because it turns out finding himself in a pack was basically in his blood—but he's wanted this all day.

"Are you denying us or yourself?" Chris asks, turning toward Stiles properly, the bed sheet slipping from his chest in completely unfair ways. He looks like he needs to be drawn, the bedside lamp bringing a glow to his skin.

Behind Stiles, Peter only says, "I think he wants to be convinced," amusement clear in his voice.

Or maybe it's anticipation. Stiles certainly feels it, every place his skin meets theirs beginning to give him more than the easy comfort he'd felt only minutes ago. He's warm, and soon, he'll be even warmer, aroused and ready to celebrate his birthday in another way. Stiles can't help but congratulate himself on finding two people he loves so deeply, so intimately. Like his father loved his mother, fiercely and with no quarter. No matter how many years it's been, no matter the struggles they've all gone through to stay together and alive, it's worth it. Coming here, he'd had to wonder what it might've been like, if the Stilinskis hadn't found themselves in Beacon Hills. His life could have been so different. Worse, Stiles thinks, and he can't think any differently. He can't imagine a life without his favorite two men. A life where he wouldn't be here between them, warm and safe and loved.

"I'm already convinced," Stiles tells them, smiling a little as he's kissed by one lover, then another.

Happy birthday to me, he thinks to himself, utterly satisfied.

Or rather—he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
